A new side of Inspector Carmelita Fox
by TailwithaStripe
Summary: Just a short and sweet story involved Sly and Carmelita (mainly about Carmelita) from the Sly Cooper series. The characters and franchise are owned by Sony Computer Entertainment, Sucker Punch and Sanzaru Games respectively.


_This story takes place between the events of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves and Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time. I like to think Carmelita had developed quite a bit during her time with Sly. And I think it would be very interesting if she developed a feminine side because of it. Don't get me wrong, I'll always love Carmelita as the tough, no-nonsense cop as she's always been and I think she should stay that, but I also think that her developing feminine interests would make her a much more interesting and complex character. After all, you can be feminine and tough all at the same time. This would explain why, in Thieves In Time, she now wears a skirt, heavier lipstick and high heel boots (though I know it was primarily because of fanservice which still kinda bugs me). Anyway, this is just a short and sweet story about it. Enjoy!_

 **A new side of Inspector Carmelita Fox**

It had been three months since the Kaine Island incident. Sly had been found and seem to be suffering from amnesia. Instead of arresting him right there, Carmelita uses this to convince him that she's his partner in the law. After getting back to Paris the two could finally start a relationship without being on different sides of the law. Still, Sly had to pay for his criminal past but instead of prison time, he was put on probation and given a job as a janitor for the HQ, as Carmelita knew that Sly had been lying so he can put his thieving life behind for a relationship. Since then, when not on duty, the two spent a lot of time together, going out on dates and attending cocktail parties. Their love was finally blossoming and, as it continued to develop, Carmelita found a side in her she didn't even know was there.

Carmelita had always been dedicated to her work. It was pretty much her life catching criminals and arresting them. She had no time for anything else. However, being with Sly had brought a side out of her she thought she never had. There was something just as strong as her passion for policework and that was her feminine side. Her time with Sly gave her a chance to expand her interests and she started experimenting. Carmelita was never the "feminine" type. Sure she wore lipstick, had her hair done and wore earrings but it was mainly to look presentable for certain occasions rather than express herself. But now she started to embrace her hidden femininity. She wore much more heavier lipstick and wore dresses and skirts more often than pants. The young vixen thought she would never do this in her youth but it seems her time with Sly had given her the opportunity to express herself more.

With this new side unleashed, Carmelita could help make her relationship with Sly stronger. As another cocktail party was coming that night, she got busy doing her hair up, applying some lipstick and wearing her new dress which was shorter than what she wore before (even the one she wore back in India when she and Sly were ballroom dancing). She even gave her tail a good brush. When Sly got back from his shift, he was greeted with a sight that stunned him. His heart raced at the sight of his beautiful vixen girlfriend looking her best, from her hair right down to her fluffy tail, gulping when he tried to speak. "It's okay ringtail" she said, "I can tell by that expression what you're trying to say" and she gave a small giggle. Carmelita knew how to read expressions like an open book. Later at the party, Sly was doing what he usually did at these events. Standing out in the balcony content in his thoughts. And while Carmelita knew when to respect his privacy she felt that this was one opportunity she couldn't miss for a romantic moment. So she joined him where he noticed and decided to start a conversation. "Carmelita," he spoke, "you seem a bit different than lately. I mean, much different than usual. Is something wrong?". Carmelita assured him. "Not at all Cooper" she replied. "It's just, these moments being with you has given me a new outlook on life. I've always been a workaholic, especially when trying to catch you back then. But being with you now, I've learnt to embrace myself more and let loose a little." Sly was surprised at this remark. He thought to himself if this was even the real Carmelita! But he did not let it get to him. She was still as beautiful as ever, probably more so. And he could that the attitude she possessed was still in her despite the new interests. As the fireworks came on, Carmelita quickly slipped a kiss on Sly's cheek. For this was the beginning of a new era. They may have learnt a lot from their past and "cat-and-mouse" experiences but they were still young and have a lot to live for. Their new relationship gave them a fresh start in life. A life with many more experiences and challenges to come.


End file.
